


I'll Show You Mine

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Ryuji stopped as he took a good look at Yusuke. He was sitting up on the couch, facing away from Ryuji, breathing heavily, and adjusting his hair.“Yu-Yusuke? You alright man?”“Y-yes. I apologize for my behavior, I-I’m not sure what came over me.”...Yusuke could keep a secret but he wasn’t a very good liar.





	I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Emperor's Scar Headcanon which is the headcanon that since the previous two Emperor characters (Akihiko and Kanji) in the Persona games had scars on their foreheads that Yusuke has one as well hidden under his bangs.
> 
> These [two](http://dreamisoup.tumblr.com/post/167830493560/i-gave-yusuke-the-emperors-scar-hc) [comics](http://dreamisoup.tumblr.com/post/174281157125/a-4-page-mini-comic-based-on-yusukes-emperor-scar) by tumblr user: Dreamisoup also served as inspiration for this fic.

It started out as a typical study session…

 

Okay that was a lie, it was less a study session and more an excuse for Ryuji to invite Yusuke to his apartment and make-out while his ma was out working.

 

While Yusuke insisted they do _some_ studying (Ryuji couldn’t help but curse Makoto for being a bad good influence) the two eventually did make their way onto Ryuji’s couch and each other’s laps.

 

If there was one thing Ryuji never quite expected from Yusuke it was that he turned out to be a damn good kisser and how easy it was to get lost in the feeling. So lost that he didn’t really think twice about pushing Yusuke down on the couch or pushing his boyfriend’s bangs aside…

 

But then Yusuke made a startled noise and pushed Ryuji off of the couch. Ryuji grunted as he landed on his ass.

 

“Dude! What the hell was...”

 

Ryuji stopped as he took a good look at Yusuke. He was sitting up on the couch, facing away from Ryuji, breathing heavily, and adjusting his hair.

 

“Yu-Yusuke? You alright man?”

 

“Y-yes. I apologize for my behavior, I-I’m not sure what came over me.”

 

...Yusuke could keep a secret but he wasn’t a very good liar.

 

Ryuji got up and sat down next to Yusuke; putting his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yusuke, if I did something wrong tell me. I don’t wanna hurt ya so...”

 

“It… wasn’t you… I just... Promise me that you will not tell the others.”

 

Ryuji nodded, for all the shit he gets for being a loudmouth and telling almost everyone in Tokyo about the Phantom Thieves, there were some things he knew to keep a lid on.

 

Yusuke took a deep breath and pulled his bangs back, having them rest on his ear. Ryuji’s eyes widened when he saw it.

 

Under his bangs, Yusuke had been hiding a really nasty looking scar on his forehead. It reached from his hairline to just barely stopping at his eyebrow.

 

“W-where did you get that?”

 

Yusuke once again looked away from Ryuji as he responded, “A childhood accident. I had fallen down a flight of stairs...”

 

_“Manami-san what happened to you!? Those bruises...”_

 

_“Don’t worry, it was an accident. I just tripped and fell down the apartment stairs.”_

 

Yeah Ryuji had heard that line before and it rang just as false now from Yusuke as when his mother said it in the past. So it was no surprise when he came to a certain answer.

 

“...Madarame did that to you didn’t he?”

 

The artist turned back with wide eyes followed by a downcast expression.

 

“...Yes. I was about six or seven when...”

 

“Dude, you don’t need to say it if you don’t wanna...”

 

Yusuke shook his head.

 

“I’ve held this in for far too long. To be honest, I… don’t even remember what I had done to earn Madarame’s ire. What I do remember is being struck with a glass object and one of the shattered shards leaving this mark.”

 

For a brief moment, Ryuji saw nothing but red. He wanted to rush to whatever jail cell Madarame was being held in and make him pay for hurting Yusuke; for making him think he “earned” this. He only snapped out of his rage when he heard Yusuke speak again.

 

“I kept the scar hidden because he had considered it disgusting. When you almost revealed it, I… I was afraid that you would also...”

 

Ryuji bit his lip as he could feel his heart break. How could Yusuke think that? Even if he didn’t think Yusuke was one of the prettiest people Ryuji’s known, he’d never judge him for something that wasn’t his fault.

 

...Then again… Ryuji had found himself in a similar situation before…

 

“Hey Yusuke… I… let me show you somethin’. Don’t freak out.”

 

Before he could talk himself out of it, the blonde started to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

 

“R-Ryuji!?”

 

Ignoring Yusuke’s confused shout, he pulled his jeans down just low enough for Yusuke see the long deep scar on his thigh.

 

“This was… this was from the surgery on my leg. When I had to go to the hospital after Kamoshida broke it...”

 

“Ryuji this is unnecess...”

 

“No, it’s fine. You showed me yours so I’ll show you mine.”

 

He takes a couple deep breaths. If Yusuke can find the strength to talk about his scar so could Ryuji.

 

“I...I can still remember Kamoshida’s stupid smirk, the feeling of him stomping on my leg, and the pain after my leg broke. To be honest, at that moment, I really thought I was gonna die.”

 

Ryuji traces his scar, “I hated this thing for the longest time. Felt like it was an ugly reminder of how I screwed up and let my stupid temper get ahead of me. I’d close my eyes when I changed clothes. If I had to wear shorts I’d find longer ones to cover it up. Now that Kamoshida’s gone… I dunno what to think of it anymore.”

 

The two boys were silent as Ryuji pulled his jeans back up and sat back down next to Yusuke. The artist was the first to speak up.

 

“Perhaps… perhaps you could see it a symbol of your survival. That foul man broke your leg yet you kept going and never lost that fire and passion in your heart.”

 

Ryuji just looked at the blue haired artist until he started to laugh.

 

“G-geez man, how do you say the cheesiest shit with a straight face like that?”

 

“I’m serious, Ryuji.”

 

“I know, I know you’re tryna cheer me up. But how come you don’t see your scar like that?”

 

Yusuke looked like he was going to say something but found he had no words. That was when Ryuji pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

 

“You didn’t “earn his ire” or whatever. You didn’t deserve to get that scar just like I didn’t deserve getting a broken leg. I get not wanting people to see it but having it don’t make you ugly and I ain’t just saying that cause we’re boyfriends. You’re… one of the most beautiful people I know Yusuke; inside and out. And no scar ain’t gonna change that.”

 

With all that said, Yusuke leaned further into Ryuji’s hug.

 

“...Thank you Ryuji.”

 

“No prob, Yusuke.”

 

Ryuji smiled before moving himself closer to Yusuke’s face and planting a gentle kiss on the artist’s scar.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can follow me on tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
